Breaking the Habit
by Wrl
Summary: La vida de Yami y Yugi da un giro drástico. Yami encuentra una razón para seguir. Fic dedicado a Yugi Moto 2, feliz día!


Dedicado especialísimamente a mi gran amiga, Yugi Moto 2. MUA!!, espero que te guste, y que disfrutes tu día :-D, te quiero mucho. YOU KNOW IT!

Breaking the habit 

-Memories consume, like opening the wound. I'm Picking me apart again-

Aquel castaño, estaba cerca de la oscura ventana, trabajando incansablemente en compañía de su antigua laptop. -Cada día trabaja más lento- pensaba mientras presionaba las teclas con gran velocidad. Aquellos datos que mostraba la pantalla, podían ser vistos también en sus ojos azules. -Nadie ayuda, solo vienen aquí para recibir un sueldo…nada más-. Solo el monótono sonido de cubos blanquecinos chocándose unos con otros se oía en la lujosa oficina, la cual estaba arreglada muy formalmente. Obras de pintores muy reconocidos estaban colgadas en todos los lados, pero a pesar de esto la habitación era muy simple, y por lo mismo muy seria.

-Ahhg- dijo fastidiado en voz alta Seto Kaiba, dueño de la compañía mientras notaba que una vez más necesitaba cambiar de equipos. -Llamaré al inepto de Yami Motou- acto seguido, buscó desesperadamente el intercomunicador que le ayudaría a contactar a su empleado. Marcaba las extensiones, ni siquiera oía a la operadora. Era un proceso muy bien conocido.

En otro lugar, estaba un chico de un peinado un tanto curioso, sentado en medio de la soledad de un cubículo apartado de todo. Sus ojos hacían un esfuerzo para ver a través del gran lente de aumento que estaba al frente suyo. Dos círculos oscuros se divisaban bajo sus ojos. Pasó su mano por su cabeza, las piezas de metal que estaban en su escritorio brillaban con la luz que emanaba desde la pequeña lámpara. Todo el mes anterior había estado trabajando en mejorar un computador que pueda soportar las exigencias de Kaiba, y parecía que por fin podría verificar si todo estaba en orden. Cerro cuidadosamente la laptop, la puso en su sitio, y la conectó a corriente. -Será mejor apurarme, no quiero que el señor Kaiba se enoje- decía a sí mismo, para después encender aquella máquina, pero el teléfono sonó en ese instante. Temiendo lo peor, Yami se apresuró a contestar.

- You all assume, I'm safe here in my room, unless I try to start again.-

-Departamento de equipos, qué desea?- a Kaiba le respondió una voz masculina al otro lado de la línea. -Motou!, ya está lo que te pedí??!!- dijo aquel castaño sin importarle parecer grosero. Parecía que del susto, a Yami le apuñalaban el corazón -N-no, Señor!, aún me falta probarlo!- respondió nervioso Yami mientras su rostro se tornaba confuso. -No me interesa, quiero que la traigas AHORA, entendiste?. Y si no, no tienes las suficientes cualidades para estar en esta compañía!- dicho esto, la línea telefónica cayó, acompañada después de un sonido entrecortado. Todo estaba hecho. No habían más opciones para Yami, era el computador o su trabajo. Caminando apresuradamente, se acercó a la máquina y moviendo el cable de un lado a otro, la desconectó, ni siquiera la cerró. Hizo una pausa para arreglar un poco su cabello, y también su corbata. Kaiba le daba mucha importancia a la presentación. Recogiendo la laptop, la puso en sus brazos y dejó el cubículo, mientras sus compañeros lejanamente comentaban al verlo.

-Creo que ya no lo veremos más por aquí..-

Afuera de aquel lugar, en la gran sala de recepción, mucha gente caminaba de un lugar a otro, muy apresurada. Entre ellas mismas chocaban y se disculpaban al caminar. La formalidad abundaba en el ambiente. Celulares, localizadores y computadores sonaban al unísono mientras la imagen de sus dueños se reflejaban en las paredes de cristal. Hombres y mujeres corrían, como lo hacía Yami, tratando de esquivarlos a todos y subir al elevador, esperando que este no esté lleno.

-Biip!-

El joven de mechones rubios, se detuvo al oír un aviso de su laptop, la cual había estado trabajando con su batería. Curiosamente bajó la mirada y leyó las letras negras en la ventana de diálogo. -Cámara y timer activados. Cuenta regresiva 00:90-. Accidentalmente había presionado algunas teclas y la cámara activada empezaría a tomar fotografías en unos 90 segundos. Decidiendo que esto era de menor importancia que mantener su trabajo, siguió hasta llegar al ascensor. La puerta lentamente se abría, y para su sorpresa, ahí estaba el castaño y alto CEO mirándolo despectivamente, mientras todos se detenían, guardaban silencio y apagaban sus celulares. De alguna manera, sabían que Kaiba no estaba de muy buen humor…Yami retrocedió, y esperó, mientras todos sus compañeros estaban alrededor de él.

- I don't want to be the one, the battles always choose -

Mientras eso, afuera del edificio de los hermanos kaiba, algunas sombras se escabullían en la noche, caminaban de un lado a otro, escondiéndose en los arbustos. Eran 6 hombres dispuestos a asaltar a la prestigiosa compañía, y tenían un plan muy bien elaborado. Los dardos iban atacando lentamente a los guardias, que automáticamente caían dormidos en el suelo. No había nadie en la calle a media noche, así que sería más fácil atacar. Los cables de las cámaras de seguridad habían sido cortados uno a uno, y un video de todos los lugares de la construcción estaba en su lugar, así que aquel guardia no tenía nada de qué estar preocupado. Asegurándolo todo, los 6 malhechores entraron por la puerta principal, mientras detrás de Kaiba, en el antepenúltimo piso, el ascensor cerraba sus puertas...para bajar….

En esos momentos, Kaiba ya estaba al frente de su empleado, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, y se acercó aún más a Yami con pasos sonoros. -Motou, qué te dije acerca del equipo?, que lo necesitaba verdad?- El silencio reinó en el lugar por un momento, hasta cuando Yami decidió intervenir. -Sí, fue eso, lo sé e hice todo para llegar pronto ahí Señor- Aún teniendo el aparato en sus manos, se mantenía firme - Pues, no creo que te guste perder tu empleo, puesto a que tu familia es la más miserable que conozco. Tü hermano asiste a una escuela pública y tu abuelo es ya muy viejo. Espero ya su muerte desde hace mucho tiempo, lo sabías?, si…la espero. - Y después Kaiba empezó a limpiar su blanca gabardina y dirigió una sonrisa sarcástica al joven, quien bajó su cabeza mirando fijamente las teclas negras, esperando perderse en ellas, pero eso era imposible. Todos en el lugar, de alguna manera se sintieron ofendidos y sintieron pena por Yami, quien siempre tenía que soportar todo aquello, respondiendo con el silencio. Algunos tapaban su boca con asombro, y otros cerraban sus ojos y puños. Algo ardía muy fuerte en el corazón de ese joven, tantas cosas guardadas y ocultas, tantos remordimientos y penas se mezclaban en ese instante. Bruscamente alzó la mirada que ahora era una que estaba muy lejos de ser triste. -oh!- Exclamó Kaiba sarcásticamente, al ver a su empleado actuar de esa manera. -Sé que soy miserable, pero no más que tú!- Gritó Yami con todas sus fuerzas, mientras sus ojos se concentraban en los de su jefe

-'Cause inside I realize, I'm the one confused -

Ya no hubo tiempo para reaccionar, todos miraron atentamente al elevador que se abría, dejando ver a los 6 hombres, que ni siquiera habían cubierto su rostro. -Ya!, todos al suelo! O mueren!.- Los gritos de desesperación que eran oídos en unos instantes, se habían convertido en nada. Todos estaban ya en el suelo, temiendo a que los antisociales les dispararan. Uno de ellos, reconoció al CEO, y sacó un arma, con la cual apuntó a su cabeza, mientras trataba de asfixiarlo con uno de sus brazos. Cuando le estaba amenazando para saber en dónde estaba la bóveda, sonó una pequeña alarma…

-bip!, su fotografía ha sido guardada en memoria-

Dijo una voz digitalizada, mientras el resto de los malhechores miraban aquel monitor, era una fotografía exacta de su jefe amenazando al CEO. Yami miró a los lados, no sabía como ocultarlo, y vio como las miradas se posaban en él. -QUÍTENLE ESA MÁQUINA!, ACABEN CON ÉL!- gritó el jefe de la banda quien soltó al CEO y corrió con todos ellos. Kaiba sonrió, se arrastró hasta el mostrador y aprovechó para llamar a la policía en esos instantes.

Yami, no dudó en levantarse y correr desesperadamente hasta ir a las gradas que daban a la azotea. -Talvez pueda hacer algo ahí- pensó, mientras veía como los disparos no acertados destruían la pared, y los ladrones se acercaban cada vez más y más. Al fin, después de tanta oscuridad, veía a escasa luz de la luna que alumbraba, pero resbaló en algo y la laptop se hizo pedazos. A pesar de la gran herida en su pierna, Yami reincorporó sus fuerzas y siguió subiendo. Los hombres que le perseguían, hicieron a un lado bruscamente las piezas de la laptop. Al fin, llegaba a la azotea, pero para la sorpresa de Yami, no había nada. Al menos, quería que hubiese unas tantas cosas con las cuales les podía golpear, y dejarlos inconscientes. A pesar de las altas horas de la noche, la ciudad seguía brillando, las luces de los centros comerciales aún estaban encendidas, y se podía ver muy bien el puerto, adornado por luciérnagas doradas. Eso era en lo que Yami centró su atención, antes de quedar arrinconado entre las paredes de la nada y aquellos 6 malhechores. Sorpresivamente, regresó a ver la malicia en sus rostros. Estaban con armas, y eso no podía ser nada bueno.

¿?: Muy, muy listo, creías que rompiendo tu lindo computador, no te íbamos a perseguir no?. Pero ahora la pagarás muy caro.

-I don' know what's worth fighting for, or why do I have to scream-

Un terrible dolor atravesó a su brazo derecho, mientras la fuerzan del disparo se combinaba con la gravedad. El cuerpo de Yami por un momento se arqueó, quedando estático entre la nada, para luego ser atraído hacia abajo en un solo movimiento. Sus brazos involuntariamente, quedaron estirados hacia arriba al igual que sus piernas, su cuerpo se arqueaba y toda la brisa de la noche pasaba muy rápido. Era una atracción de la que no tenía manera de escapar. Aquel joven, aún consciente, sentía dolor, y sabía que ya todo tendría el final como rosas muertas de invierno. Todo ya no tenía sonido, sus oídos eran inútiles y sus ojos adormecidos brillaban encantados mirando las estrellas que brillaban a lo lejos. -La noche está muy bonita, se siente bien- pensó, y a su alrededor las luces de la ciudad se comenzaban a distorsionar, y volaban junto a él. Sus cabellos se elevaban y por repetidas veces movía sus manos, como si quisiera coger algo…como si quisiera alcanzar las estrellas que estaban tan lejanas -Tantas cosas frágiles y hermosas. Tantas cosas que deseo..haber cambiado, haber dicho, haber hecho…Abuelo..Yugi…Yugi…recuerdo…- Un zumbido intenso en sus oídos, interrumpió sus pensamientos. Absolutamente todo se volvió negro, pero aún…sentía que estaba ahí, pero tenía miedo levantarse.

-I don't know why I instigate, and say what I don't mean-

_Ya casi nadie visitaba la tienda de Salomón. Muchos otros locales estaban funcionando en la ciudad. El anciano estaba en su mostrador, preocupado y aún deprimido por aquel extraño accidente que acabó con los padres de Yugi y Yami. Los chicos aún no se recuperaban del todo y no había mucho dinero porque ya no habían clientes. Yami trabajaba en una tienda de máquinas electrónicas y Yugi seguía asistiendo a la escuela. Últimamente la salud de todos iba decayendo, especialmente la de Yami, que partía al trabajo desde las cuatro de la mañana y volvía a las doce de la noche, rendido y solo a acostarse a dormir._

_Un día, Yami estaba en camino a casa, a las altas horas de la noche. Todo estaba muy quieto y oscuro, el viento arrastraba cualquier cosa que encontraba a su paso. Como siempre, él esperaba entrar a la casa-tienda en completo silencio, porque ya todos estarían dormidos, pero cuando llegó, todo fue contrario. Su hermano, Yugi lo estaba esperando, sentado en uno de los sofás que estaban en la sala de estar, en sus manos tenía unas hojas y unos lápices. Al ver a su hermano mayor llegar, aliviado viró su rostro y le sonrió. -Qué bien que llegaste!, me estaba preocupando- Yami lo miró con indiferencia. -Creí que sabías a que hora llegaba. Porqué estás despierto?- Trataba de mantener la platica mientras caminaba a un lado y otro para guardar el pequeño desorden que estaba en el lugar. -Pues, necesito que me ayudes con unos problemas- Yugi solo recibió una mirada amenazadora como respuesta - Tengo suficientes problemas por ahora, porqué no te vas de una buena vez, y dejas de molestar. - Respondió Yami mientras subía las gradas rápidamente. Entró a la habitación que ambos compartían y sin pensarlo más se recostó entre las sábanas. Después de varios minutos, Yami aún seguía despierto, a pesar del cansancio - Qué me pasó?, no quise lastimarlo, no quise decir eso- pensaba, pero tuvo que cerrar rápidamente sus ojos porque ya sentía como alguien más abría la puerta. Yugi entró silenciosamente y se recostó también. A las altas horas de la madrugada, Yami estaba sentado en el escritorio, con la débil luz de la pantalla, tratando de resolver los problemas de Yugi, mientras él dormía._

_Salomon: Yami, no puedo escucharte. Qué dijiste?_

_Yami: Nada de importancia...todo es en vano si nadie me escucha._

-I don't know how I got this way, I know it's not alright-

_-No quiero ser el único que siempre dice cosas que no están bien- pensaba solo, mientras desmantelaba otro equipo, en una de tantas noches. -No está bien, sé eso. Es inevitable, no puedo hacer sentir mal a quienes no tienen la culpa de nada- Se dio cuenta de que en su trabajo tendría que limpiar el polvo que tenía aquella máquina, mientras buscaba un soplador otro pensamiento más vino a su mente. -Y si yo soy el que tengo la culpa?- su mirada se detuvo con el lluvioso paisaje que la ventana mostraba. Las gotas caían una y otra vez como si quisieran entrar para buscar refugio. -Talvez sea eso. Muchas cosas nunca hubiesen pasado si yo no hubiese estado aquí..- La luz que iluminaba el cuarto se entrecortó por el gran rayo que caía muy lejos de la ciudad. Aquel sonido había ido por doquier, había sido muy fuerte. Yami se inclinó para abrir uno de los compartimientos. Sacó lo que necesitaba y lentamente de nuevo se disponía a ir a su sitio de trabajo...aún pensando en aquello. -Ahh..talvez si yo hubiera impedido ese viaje, ellos no se hubieran ido. Pero...¡no!, yo fui quien los emocionó..y ahora, ellos no están..- En ese momento también venía a su mente su única familia. -Talvez ellos hubieran sido mucho más felices...no tendrían que soportar mi mal humor, ni....- Otro rayo interrumpió los pensamientos de aquel joven solitario, iluminando el reloj en la pared. Ya era hora de irse, y rápidamente se puso su chaqueta y aseguró las ventanas, y las puertas traseras para poder marcharse. Finalmente, sacó de su bolsillo unas llaves con las que cerraría finalmente aquel taller. Ahora, que estaba afuera, sentía frío y la tormenta era cada vez más y más sonora, mojándolo todo. Pero, eso no importaba, lentamente, entre la lluvia y la brisa brusca, Yami caminaba escasamente viendo adelante suyo. -Hay tantas cosas que quisiera haber cambiado...tantas cosas que quisiera conservar...y no perderlas. Desearía solamente poderme expresar. No puedo seguir escondiendo las cosas. Es tan horrible estar sufriendo, y no poderle contar a nadie...-_

_Yugi: Pero, en verdad Yami, quiero acompañarte_

_Yami: No, sé que talvez vas porque quieres algo...nadie se interesaría en mi_

-So, I'm breaking the habit, I'm breaking the habit. Tonight-

_Caminaba en la calle. Cualquiera que le veía talvez podría pensar que no sabía su destino. Yami no quería que nadie se enterara del lugar a donde iba. En su chaqueta, ocultaba 3 rosas blancas, cuidadosamente empaquetadas para que no sufran maltrato. En la ciudad había mucha gente ese día, era dificultoso caminar entre toda esa multitud, pero poco a poco Yami se fue alejando y solo habían ya algunas casas, y muy pocas personas. De repente, se detuvo cerca de una verja, respiró profundamente y entró. Todo estaba muy quieto, y hasta un poco descuidado. Las flores crecían en algunos espacios, y desde lo lejos se podía divisar los tejidos de las laboriosas arañas que habían estado habitando el lugar. Sus pasos sonaron por toda la construcción al subir las gradas de madera. La casa estaba ya muy deteriorada..y en cualquier momento podría caer...cualquier día. Yami solamente se sentó en el pórtico a ver como habían pasado los años, en donde cuando era niño, solía jugar con su hermano, con su abuelo y con sus padres..Las imágenes rondaban alrededor, mientras sacaba las rosas. Las puso al frente de la puerta. Se levantó, y sin mirar atrás se fue..._

-No hay forma de volver atrás...no hay pasado...- Pensaba, aún yaciendo en aquel lugar. -No quiero despertar...no quiero levantarme-...

-Clutching my cure, I tightly lock the door, I try to catch my breath again-

Un joven de rubios cabellos, se paseaba aún a esas altas horas. Las manos las tenía ocultas en los bolsillos, y a pesar del frío, su chaqueta estaba semiabierta. No había nadie, solo su sombra le perseguía a donde iba, y los únicos ruidos los hacía la suave brisa que también, movía algunos cabellos desarreglados en su rostro. La tranquilidad reinaba, y la meditación también...pero unos pequeños ruidos podían ser oídos...caminó y caminó aún más rápido, atravesó pasadizos callejeros y llegó hasta donde su oído le había dicho. Estaban varios autos pertenecientes a la policía japonesa. Todas las luces giraban una y otra vez, emitiendo su sonido cada vez más fuerte. Pero, también habían algunas ambulancias. En ese momento, Joey -ese era su nombre- se preguntó si había habido algún herido. Tenía ganas de ir...jamás se había sentido así, como si fuese a encontrar algo muy valioso. Sus ojos brillaron incansablemente por un momento, y tomando una rápida decisión, se acercó tan rápido como corrían sus piernas. Pronto, sus pasos fueron deteniéndose, dos sombras lo obstaculizaron. -Quién es usted?, aléjese- dijo un oficial, cuestionando a aquel joven, quien con un rápido movimiento ya se encontraba esquivándolo. -Ud no querrá ver lo que hay ahí- grito el hombre, corriendo detrás de Joey. A pesar de tener su edad considerable, corría tan rápido como el joven rubio.

La velocidad de ambos disminuyó, unas gotas cayeron instantáneamente al piso, mojando y dibujando algunos pequeños puntos. Una mano cálida se posó en el hombro de Joey. -Dije que no querrás ver lo que hay ahí- El joven bajó su cabeza, y con tristeza, susurró algo -Yami...-

-I hurt much more, than anytime before, I had no options left again-

Tantos recuerdos vinieron a su mente, tantas cosas que talvez quiso haber evitado...pero, no había pasado...ya no, nunca más. Su corazón latía más rápido, la respiración se le entrecortaba, mientras caía de rodillas en el frío asfalto...rogando a la nada, dejando sus lágrimas caer libremente. ¿Cómo pudo suceder eso?...aún no sabía la razón, pero fue nefasto, e injusto. Aquel amigo que se había apartado tanto últimamente, por aquella tonta discusión, pero aquel con que pudo conocer muchas cosas, y con el que disfrutó gran parte de su existencia...

Policía: Estás bien hijo?

Joey: ....

-I don't want to be the one, the battle always choose, 'cause inside I realize I'm the one confused-

-Motou!, qué le sucedió?, porque no viene aún?- Preguntó histérico el CEO, mientras por fin la luz regresaba a iluminar el edificio. -No lo sabemos señor, solo hemos escuchado las sirenas de la policía- contestó una de sus secretarias, mientras otra mujer se preparaba a hablar -Si, no lo sabemos. La policía ha entrado y ya se ha llevado a esos malhechores, pero no sabemos del joven Motou- Seto kaiba aún más enojado, gruñó mientras caminaba en círculos. -No se queden parados ahí!, hagan algo!- Sus empleados se pusieron aún más nerviosos. La mirada del joven CEO era penetrante, llena de enojo, pero también de desesperación. -Yo escuché un disparo, Señor- Dijo uno de los empleados más jóvenes, y después se escondió entre toda la pequeña multitud que estaba al frente de Kaiba. -Eso debió haber sido- Y sin esperar más, su gabardina se movió con la brisa que produjo, para recorrer el camino que siguió Yami. Subía las gradas con prisa, sus pasos resonaban en todo el lugar. Unos trozos de plástico negro estaban en el piso, los cuales sonaron cuando el CEO pasó. Pero, cuando llegó arriba...no había nadie, el lugar estaba desierto, y solamente las luces de la ciudad hacían un fondo visible. Caminó hacia uno de los bordes lentamente. -Motou me salvó la vida. Desde ahora en adelante, trataré de cambiar. - Inclinó su cabeza para ver lo que había en la calle. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, la impresión había sido mucha. -Yami...-

Mientras en otro lugar, un anciano de albinos cabellos aún se encontraba en una habitación iluminada. Estaba realmente preocupado, era ya muy tarde, y su nieto aún no llegaba del trabajo. Había empalidecido notablemente con el frío de la noche, y trataba de abrigarse con unas mantas. De pronto, un sonido vino desde la puerta. -Yugi, eres tú!, Yami aún no ha llegado.- la figura delgada se acercó a aquel hombre- Lo sé abuelito, aún no viene y es ya muy tarde, estoy muy preocupado.- Y así, se sentó a hacerle compañía a su abuelo. Suavemente apoyó su cabeza en uno de sus hombros y cerró los ojos, suspirando...

-I don't know what's worth fighting for, or why do I have to scream. I don't know why I instigate, and say what I don't mean-

-No quiero irme aún- Yami repetía mentalmente una y otra vez. No era capaz de abrir sus ojos, tenía mucho miedo.

_-Yami, no puedes venir acá, y estar conmigo?, sabes que tengo que planificar ese viaje- Dijo una dulce mujer de cabellos rojizos, mientras se paseaba por afuera de la habitación de su hijo. -No, aún no...estoy muy cansado, necesito dormir- Respondió Yami desde dentro del cuarto. -Entonces, descansa bien, dulces sueños- Dijo su madre mientras se apoyaba lentamente contra la puerta, para después retirarse. Pero, adentro era otro panorama, Yami no estaba cansado, sino que estaba recostado en su cama, con la mirada un tanto pensativa. La quietud reinaba en los alrededores. Todo estaba oscuro, y afuera, las primeras gotas de llovizna comenzaban a caer. -No sé si será buena idea ese viaje, últimamente todas las cosas que yo he decidido han salido muy mal- Dijo a sí mismo, en una meditación profunda. La lluvia era más sonora ahora, Yami vio a través de su ventana. Todas las plantas se estaban mojando, y la tierra salía de su límite en el jardín. -Ellos merecen un descanso- Aquella voz desconocida le impresionó por un momento. Extrañamente su actitud insegura cambió. -Si, tiene razón necesitan un descanso, mañana les ayudaré con todo-...y felizmente, habiendo solucionado sus problemas, cerró sus ojos para dormir finalmente._

_En otro lado de la casa, dos personas estaban conversando, muy seriamente. -A veces no entiendo a Yami, solo se encierra en su cuarto, y viene con una solución para sus problemas- Dijo la mujer de la cabellera rojiza. -Yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero, al menos ha cambiado en estos últimos tiempos, al menos...-_

-I don't know how I got this way, I'll never be alright-

-Dígame!, ay algo que aún puede hacer?- preguntó desesperadamente Joey, agitando al médico, sujetándolo por su mandil, mientras este trataba de tranquilizar al joven. -No se puede hacer mucho, aún respira y tiene pulso, estamos tratando de trasladarlo, pero bastaría un milagro para que pueda sobrevivir- Explicó, con seriedad en su voz, dejando al otro chico en silencio. -Acompáñenos- Sin dudarlo más, Joey subió de un solo salto al vehículo.

En ese instante todo pasaba muy rápidamente, Yami aún no despertaba, y milagrosamente había sobrevivido a la caída. Talvez solo le hagan falta algunas horas de vida. Después, todos se reunieron en el hospital. Tenían ya días visitando aquella construcción, pero sin ninguna respuesta. Pequeños y translúcidos tubitos, máquinas y vendas rodeaban a Yami todos los días. Una mascarilla cubría su rostro, sus ojos estaban cerrados, sus párpados tenían algunos rasguños, y esos círculos oscuros aún no se habían borrado. A su lado, silenciosamente esperaba aquella curiosa sombra, Yugi podía pasar sentado días enteros, al igual que el Abuelo y los demás. Seto kaiba en su tiempo libre, también iba a esperar ansiosamente a que despertara. Los médicos habían afirmado que si no despierta, podrían desconectarle el oxígeno, porque ya eran varias las semanas en las que había pasado en la misma condición.

-So, I'm breaking the habit, I'm breaking the habit. Tonight-

En la mente de Yami, las cosas iban de manera diferente. Él seguía aún ahí, no queriendo despertar. Los recuerdos venían una y otra vez, atormentando a su alma, y partiendo su corazón en pedazos. Solo deseaba que todo desapareciese de una vez y que ya no vuelva nunca más...pero entonces, hubo algo que lo cambió todo

_-Yami!, que niño tan travieso eres!- Dijo su mamá sonriendo mientras veía que su pequeño trataba de huír de su abrazo. -Algún día me podrás decir porqué eres así?, tan lindo? ah?- preguntó mientras alcanzó a Yami. Lo cargó y empezó a hacerle cosquillas por todo el cuerpo. Las pequeñas risillas sonaban por todo el alrededor, mientras los dos se balanceaban. Cuando todo terminó, Yami sonrió, Sus ojos brillantes miraron con ilusión a su madre, y después se apoyó en su pecho. - No te preocupes, siempre podremos arreglar las cosas, cuando despiertes, lo arreglaremos todo, si mi amor?- Dijo aquella mujer, refiriéndose al desorden de los juguetes, mientras pasaba su mano delicadamente por la mejilla de su hijo, quien un poco angustiado vió el pequeño desastre - no te preocupes, siempre podremos arreglarlo todo-..._

-siempre podremos arreglarlo todo...cuando despiertes...cuando despiertes- Aquellas frases se repetían en su cabeza, tratando de hallar un significado, o alguna cosa que tenga que ver con eso. -Siempre puedo arreglar todo...siempre puedo comenzar de nuevo...cuando despierte..cuando despierte- Y así, haciendo un esfuerzo, trató de abrir sus ojos. No pensó más de aquellas palabras. Poco a poco, su visión borrosa fue haciéndose cada vez más y más clara. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, reconociendo a todos los que le miraban consternados, y al mismo tiempo felices.

-I'll paint on the walls, 'cause I'm the one at fault-

-Yami!- gritaron todos en conjunto mientras con prisa se acercaban a él. Yugi se sentía muy feliz, al ver de nuevo sus ojos camesí brillar, y mirarlo. -Hijo mío, pensé que esto no iba a ocurrir- Exclamó Salomon, quien muy emocionado comenzó a llorar. Yami alzó su mano y con dificultad la estiró hasta llegar a su abuelo. Acarició lentamente su rostro, quitando algunas lágrimas. -No llores, estoy bien-.

Algunos golpes se escucharon en la habitación, después alguien abrió la puerta - Qué..qué pasa?...Yami?, despertó!!- Gritó el rubio que acababa de llegar. Con grandes pasos se acercó a su amigo y puso sus brazos alrededor de él. -Nos diste un gran susto viejo- cuando volvió de nuevo a pararse, su rostro estaba empapado en lágrimas. -Por favor, vamos a hacer que Yami también comience a llorar- Dijo Yugi. Todos sonrieron, mientras el CEO permanecía estático en frente de Yami. -Me salvaste la vida, no sé como agradecértelo- Aquellas palabras capturaron la atención de todos los presentes, en especial de Yami, quien miró extrañado de que Kaiba tenga esas actitudes. -Siento todo lo que dije ese día, y todo lo que te he hecho. Desde ahora en adelante, serás tratado como realmente te mereces.- Y así, el castaño se acercó amigablemente y le extendió la mano.

Después de todo...Yami encontró una razón...que tardó mucho tiempo en descubrir...

-I'll never fight again, and this is how it ends-

Read and review!


End file.
